PROTECT U
by Selubaby
Summary: [CH2!UP : APPA] Sehun anak angkat di keluarga Oh dan Luhan anak kandung keluarga Oh yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Dan orang tua mereka yang mulai berubah saat mengetahui Luhan memiliki kelainan./"Aku akan selalu melindungimu."/ HUNHAN STORY/AGESWITCH/YAOI/BL
1. Prolog

**PROTECK U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Selubaby**

 **HUNHAN Story**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing – masing. Ide, plot, alur murni dari otak saya sendiri. Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Hunhan saling memiliki :3**

 **WARNING! YAOI yang kaga suka silahkan close,cerita pasaran,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oh Sehun seorang anak yang dibuang dipanti asuhan pada saat hari kelahirannya dan kemudian diangkat menjadi anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. 2 tahun setelah dia diangkat menjadi anak, pasanga suami istri itu pun dikaruniai seorang anak laki – laki. Dan sejak saat itu, saat adiknya itu menggenggam tangannya Sehun berjanji akan selalu melindunginya.

Oh Luhan, anak kandung dari Tuan dan Nyonya Oh dan saat diumur 5 tahun orang tuanya mendapati fakta mengejutkan dari anak kandungnya. Luhan memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

.

.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu Lu, jadi jangan takut." –Sehun

"Lulu mencintai Sehun hyung." -Luhan

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE**

* * *

A/N : Annyeong, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa story baru dari HunHan ^o^ . Ini baru prolognya kalau banya yang berminat akan saya lanjut kalau tidak akan saya delete ^^. Jadi tolong review nya ya :).

.

.

XOXO :*


	2. 01 : Begin

**PROTECT U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Selubaby**

 **HUNHAN Story**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing – masing. Ide, plot, alur murni dari otak saya sendiri. Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Hunhan saling memiliki :3**

 **WARNING! YAOI yang kaga suka silahkan close,cerita pasaran,**

 **.**

" **Aku akan selalu melindungimu, jadi jangan takut ada aku disini."**

* * *

Seoul, 1999 – Panti asuhan Seoul

Seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun duduk termangu dibawah sebuah pohon. Anak itu hanya menatap teman – teman sebayanya yang sedang asik bermain tanpa ada niatan untuk bergabung. Sesaat kemudian anak itu menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap kosong tanah yang ada dibawah kaki kecilnya.

"Hei, Sehunnie," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya kepada anak kecil bernama Sehun itu. "Kau tidak mau bergabung bersama teman – temanmu hmm?," tanya wanita paruh baya itu yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari anak itu. Kim ahjumma –wanita paruh baya- menghela nafasnya melihat tanggapan dari Sehun. "Cha, masuklah sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang," ucap Kim ahjumma lagi dan kemudian mengusak rambut Sehun sayang. Tanpa banyak kata Sehun berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah yang disebut panti asuhan itu. Kim ahjumma hanya menatap iba ke arah Sehun, kemudian menghela nafasnya berat.

"Anak – anak ayo masuk Jung ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian." Panggil Kim ahjumman pada anak – anak yang masih sibuk bermain.

"Baiklah eomma." Dan anak – anak itu berlarian masuk kedalam panti asuhan yang sudah mereka anggap rumah itu. Kim ahjumma tersenyum melihat anak – anak yang tersenyum ceria. Ya semua anak terlihat ceria, kecuali Sehun.

Kim ahjumma teringat sewaktu dia dan sahabatnya – Jung ahjumma- menemukan Sehun. Kala itu sedang hujan lebat, tiba – tiba saja mereka mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari luar rumah. Karna penasaran mereka pun melihat apa yang terjadi dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat seorang bayi yang sepertinya baru saja dilahirkan. Bayi itu masih merah dan dengan cepat mereka membawa bayi itu masuk kedalam rumah. Saat Kim ahjumma menggendong bayi itu sebuah benda terjatuh, Jung ahjumma yang melihat itu segera mengambil benda yang disebut liontin itu. Liontin yang berbentuk hati Jung ahjumma pun membuka liontin itu dan menemukan ukiran bertuliskan 'Sehun' tanpa marga apapun. Dan sejak itu mereka memutuskan untuk merawat Sehun.

Kim ahjumma menghela nafasnya saat mengingat kejadian itu, 'anak yang malang bahkan dia sudah ditinggalkan sejak dia lahir' batinnya iba. Kemudia, dia memutuskan untuk masuk dan bergabung bersama anak – anak panti.

* * *

Setelah makan siang, Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat favoritnya –dibawah pohon tadi-. Kim ahjumman dan Jung ahjumma memaklumi sikap Sehun itu. Mereka berdua pun membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring – piring yang kotor.

TING TONG

Suara bel Kim ahjumma segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu sedangkan Jung ahjumma tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya mencuci piring. Kim ahjumma membukakan pintu dan menemukan pria dan wanita dewasa. Kim ahjumma tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan mempersilahkan duduk di sofa yang ada.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Sunmi pengurus panti asuhan ini." Kim ahjumma memulai perbincangan.

"Saya Oh Seunghwa dan ini istrinya Oh Yumi, kami kesini ingin mengadopsi seorang anak laki – laki."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikuti saya." Ucap Sunmi seraya tersenyum dan berdiri diikuti oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Sunmi mengajak pasangan suami-istri itu ke halaman belakang. Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh melihat banyak anak – anak yang bermain. Sementara Tuan Oh dan Sunmi berbincang, Yumi memutuskan untuk mengelilingi halaman, kadang ia tersenyum melihat anak – anak itu tertawa lepas, tak sengaja matanya melihat seorang anak yang measingkan diri dari anak lainnya. Anak itu terlihat kesepian. Yumi memutuskan mendatangi anak itu.

"Hey nak, apa yang kau lakukan disini?," Sehun mendongak menatap wanita yang asing dimatanya. Yumi yang merasa ucapannya tak ditanggapi pun bertanya kembali, "Kenapa tak bergabung dengan teman – temanmu?." Sehun hanya menggeleng dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun bahkan tak akrab dengan mereka semua.

"Siapa namamu nak?,"

"Sehun," jawab Sehun dengan suara lirih. Percayalah ini pertama kalinya dia bicara selama berada dipanti ini.

"Apa kau mau ikut aku pulang kerumah Sehun?," mendengar itu Sehun lantas mendongak menatap wanita itu.

"Rumah?."

"Iya rumah tempat dimana ada appa dan eomma." Balas Yumi dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Benarkah?," ada binar bahagia dimata Sehun saat mendengarnya. Yumi menganggukkan kepalanya,"apa kau mau?." Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku." Yumi pun menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menghampiri Tuan Oh dan Sunmi yang terlihat bermain dengan anak – anak panti.

"Yeobo," panggil Yumi pada suaminya. Tuan Oh pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati istrinya sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki – laki. Sunmi pun turut menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati Sehun digandeng oleh wanita itu.

"Kita adopsi dia ya," pinta Yumi saat telah berada dihadapan suaminya.

"Baiklah." Seunghwa tersenyum dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi Sehun, "jadi siapa namamu jagoan?"

"S..Sehun," takut – takut Sehun melirik pada pria paruh baya didepannya.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Oh Sehun, mengerti?." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap pria yang tersenyum itu, tak lama dirinya pun turut tersenyum. Senyum yang pertama kali diperlihatkannya. Dia bahagia, akhirnya dia mendapat sebuah keluarga. Sunmi yang melihat mereka pun turut tersenyum. 'Semoga kau bahagia Sehun'.

.

* * *

Seoul, 2001 – Rumah keluarga Oh

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun Sehun tinggal di keluarga Oh, dia sudah tidak secanggung pertama kali bertemu. Dan lagi nyonya Oh sedang berbadan dua dan sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan. Masih teringat dibenak Sehun wajah bahagia orang tuanya saat mendapat kabar itu, Sehun pun turut senang karna sebentar lagi akan mendapat seorang adik.

"Eomma." Sehun menghampiri Yumi yang sedang duduk di sofa. Yumi pun tersenyum pada Sehun yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Ingin menemui adikmu hm?," tanya Yumi yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sehun, matanya menatap keperut eommanya yang membuncit. Yumi pun menuntun tangan anak angkat –yang sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri-nya keperutnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya Hunnie?." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya merasakan pergerakan diperut ibunya, tak lama ia pun tersenyum.

"Cepatlah lahir, hyung ingin segera melihatmu," Sehun berucap dengan binar bahagia dimatanya. Yumi tersenyum mendengar ucapan putranya, tangannya terangkat mengusap surai putranya. Tiba – tiba saja Yumi merasakan nyeri hebat di perutnya kontan saja dia mengerang kesakita, Sehun yang melihat ibunya kesakitan menjadi panik. Cepat – cepat dia menghubungi ayahnya dengan telpon rumah. Setelahnya Sehun menghampiri ibunya yang masih kesakitan, dengan spontan tangan Sehun mengelus perut ibunya berharap ibunya sedikit tenang. Tak lama tergera pintu dibuka paksa, terlihat Seunghwa berlari tergesa – gesa menghampiri Sehun dan Yumi dengan sigap dia membopong tubuh Yumi. Sehun berlari mengikuti ayahnya menuju mobil.

* * *

Sekarang Sehun dan ayahnya berada di rumah sakit tepatnya didepan ruang bersalin. Seunghwa tidak bisa diam, sedari tadi dia mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang bersalin. Sedangkan Sehun duduk diam kursi yang disediakan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi, tak lama pintu pun terbuka sontak Sehun dan ayahnya segera berhambur menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru keluar.

"Selamat tuan Oh anak anda seorang laki – laki dan nyonya Oh melahirkan dengan selamat," ucap dokter Jung. "Anak anda sedang dibersihkan sekarang dan sekarang anda boleh menemui istri anda, saya permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu dokter Jung berlalu dengan tergesa. Sepertinya dia punya urusan penting. Sehun dan ayahnya pun memasuki ruangan dan melihat Yumi terbaring lemas diranjang. Seunghwa segera menghampiri istrinya itu dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang suster yang menggendong bayi. Suster itu berjalan menghampiri tuan Oh.

"Ini bayi anda tuan." Suster itu tersenyum sembari memberikan bayi mungil itu ke dekapan tuan Oh, setelahnya dia pun meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun menarik – narik kemeja ayahnya, ia ingin melihat adiknya. Seunghwa berjongkok mensejajarka diri dengan Sehun.

"Nah Sehun sekarang kau memiliki seorang adik, jaga dia dengan baik ne?."

"Tentu appa aku akan menjaganya." Sehun tersenyun dengan kedua matanya yang juga ikut melengkungkan senyum. Sehun menatap bayi mungil didekapan ayahnya, bisa ia lihat mata indah adiknya yang menatapnya seolah – olah sedang mengenali dirinya.

"Siapa namanya appa?."

"Oh Luhan, namanya Oh Luhan."

"Selamat datang Luhannie, aku Oh Sehun hyungmu." Sehun tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi lembut Luhan, dia elus pipi yang merah itu. Tanpa disangka tangan Luhan terangkat menggenggam jemari hyungnya dan setelahnya dia tertawa khas anak bayi. Sehun pun ikut tertawa bersama adiknya.

'Aku berjanji akan melindungimu Luhan dan selalu membuat tertawa seperti ini," tekad Sehun dalam hatinya, entah mengapa melihat Luhan tertawa membuatnya merasa damai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N : Wah gak nyangka bakal banyak yang berminat ama ff saya /lap ingus/*iyuuh. Gimana dengan chapter pertama ini? Apa aneh?. Karna ini ff pertama yang saya buat chapter saya mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian agar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Dan terimakasih buat yang udah follow/fav/reviewnya :** /ketjup atu2/. Salam XOXO :*

.

.

Gimme review?


	3. 02 : Appa

**PROTECT U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Selubaby**

 **HUNHAN Story**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing – masing. Ide, plot, alur murni dari otak saya sendiri. Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Hunhan saling memiliki :3**

 **WARNING! YAOI yang kaga suka silahkan close,cerita pasaran, TYPO, Ageswitch**

 **.**

" **Aku akan selalu melindungimu, jadi jangan takut ada aku disini."**

* * *

Seoul, 2006

Luhan tengah duduk di sofa rumahnya ia tengah memainkan boneka bambinya, disebelahnya ada Sehun yang sibuk menyuapi adiknya itu. Agak merepotkan sebenarnya karna Luhan terus bergerak – gerak membuat banyak ceceran makanan disekitar mulut hinggan pipinya, tapi Sehun dengan sabar menyuapi Luhan sesekali ia mengusap ceceran makanan itu dari mulut adiknya. Seharusnya Sehun saat ini belajar dikamarnya karna ia berada ditingkat akhir elementary school yang sebentar lagi melaksanakan ujian kelulusan, tapi sekali lagi Sehun tidak mempedulikan itu ia malah asik menemani Luhan.

"Hy-hyung..bam-bambi..i-ini..m-mirip..lulu..kan?," ucap Luhan tergagap. Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang mensejajarkan boneka bambinya dengan wajahnya, matanya menatap lucu kearah Sehun, mata yang berbinar mirip seperti rusa.

"Hmm, kalian sangat mirip, tapi tetap saja Luhannie yang paling imut." Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan segera berhambur memeluk Sehun.

"G-gomawo..hyung..Lu-lulu..me-memang i-imut..hehe," tawa Luhan membuat Sehun senang, tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Sekarang habiskan makanamu ne?." Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk semangat. Dan Sehun melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyuapi Luhan.

Diseberang sofa yang mereka duduki terlihat wanita paruh baya memandang intens kearah mereka. Yumi memperhatikan interaksi kaka dan adik itu, matanya menatap aneh kearah Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan itu sudah berumur 5 tahun tapi kenapa cara berbicaranya masih tergagap-gagap, bahkan banyak aktifitas yang maish dibantu oleh Sehun seperti makan,mandi dan berpakaian. Tak jarang juga Luhan menangis tanpa sebab dan Sehun selalu dengan sabar menenangkan Luhan.

Seunghwa melihat istrinya berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Yumi.

"Ada apa yeobo?."

"Sepertinya kita harus membawa Luhan ke psikiater," Yumi menatap suaminya meminta persetujuan. Seunghwa mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan?,"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Diumurnya yang sudah 5 tahun ini dia masih berbicara gagap dan terpatah – patah," matanya menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang sekarang tengah bermain.

"Baiklah, besok kita membawanya ke psikiater," putus Seunghwa selaku kepala rumah tangga.

* * *

Esoknya..

Luhan terus menangis sedari tadi. Awalnya saat dimobil dia masih baik – baik saja setibanya di rumah sakit anak itu langsung menangis histeris. Entahlah, namja mungil itu tidak suka dengan rumah sakit. Seunghwa dan Yumi kebingungan mereka sudah mencoba membujuk Luhan agar mau masuk kedalam tapi Luhan terus menolak dia menangis sangat kencang sampai membuat banyak orang memperhatikan mereka. Sehunpun segera memeluk Luhan, tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Uljima Lu," ucapnya menenangkan. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, ia mencengkram erat kaos yang Sehun kenakan, dia masih terisak hebat.

"Hiks..L-lulu..ma-..hiks..u..pu-pulang..L-lulu..ti..hiks..dak..m-mau..di-disini..hiks."

"Tenanglah Lu, ada hyung disini."

"T-tapi-."

"Sst, hyung akan melindungimu, percaya pada hyung." Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun menatap orang tuanya dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Luhan sudah tenang. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Luhan mencengkram erat kaos Sehun, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada hyungnya. Sedangkan Sehun terus mendekap Luhan. Mereka berjalan dengan saling memeluk.

* * *

Mereka semua sekarang telah berada didalam ruang psikiater. Luhan sudah diperiksa oleh dokter dan itupun dia masih ditemani Sehun. Sehun menggandeng Luhan dan berjalan menghampiri orang tuanya yang duduk berhadapan dengan dokter yang memeriksa tadi.

"Eomma appa! Aku bawa Luhan keluar ne?, Luhan tidak suka disini,"pintanya.

"Baiklah, jaga adikmu ne," balas sang appa. Sehunpun mengangguk dan membawa Luhan keluar dari ruangan.

"Jadi bagaimana dok?"

"Sebelumnya saya mau menanyakan beberapa hal dulu sebelum menyimpulkan ini," sang dokter menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa Luhan selama ini tumbuh dengan baik? Maksud saya seperti anak pada umumnya yang mana pada usia sepertinya sudah mulai aktif?"

Yumi menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng, "Saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya sampai sekarang cara berbicaranya masih tergagap dan banyak aktifitas yang masih dibantu hyungnya, bahkan dia sulit untuk dekat dengan orang lain selain hyungnya, kami yang orang tuanya tidak bisa sedekat itu dengannya. Dia seperti memiliki pertumbuhan yang lambat." Yumi mengingat – ingat saat Luhan masih bayi sampai sekarang, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Saya dengan berat hati mengatakan ini, Luhan mengidap retasdasi mental atau yang banyak dikenal keterbelakangan mental, umumnya anak yang mengidap penyakit ini menjadi terhambat pertumbuhannya, mereka cenderung tertutup dan memiliki emosi yang meledak – ledak bila keinginannya tidak terpenuhi-." Ucapan dokter itu terhenti ketika melihat tuan Oh yang terlihat sangat shock dan memegang dadanya, nafasnya tidak beratura. Yumi menjadi panik dan berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Dia lupa kalau suaminya itu tidak bisa mendengar berita yang mengejutkan seperti ini, suaminya itu memiliki kelemahan jantung dan sekarang penyakit suaminya kambuh.

"Dokter tolong suami saya," pinta Yumi pada dokter yang sekarang sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Yumi menitikkan airmatanya dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang dokter lain yang segera membawa Seunghwa keruang UGD, Yumi mengikuti dokter itu dengan panik. Dia duduk diruang tunggu didepan ruang UGD, matanya tak henti mengeluarkan airmata.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sehun tengah menggandeng tangan adiknya membawanya keluar dari tempat yang ia benci. Luhan sedikit tenang tidak sehisteris tadi. Sehun memutuskan membawa Luhan ke kedai bubble tea yang berada diseberang rumah sakit. Setelah masuk ke kedai itu, Sehun memilih duduk didekat jendela karna pemandangan diluar terlihat bagus dan itu bisa membuat Luhan tenang.

"Selamat datang adik manis, mau pesan apa?." Seorang pelayan bertanya tak lupa pelayan itu tersenyum ramah.

"Satu choco bubble dan satu taro bubble."

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera datang." Pelayan itu berlalu setelah mencatat pesanan Sehun.

"Sudah lebih baik hm?," tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang asik memainkan jari jemari Sehun, entah kenapa Luhan suka sekali memain jari jemari Sehun. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, Sehun tersenyum melihat respon Luhan tangannya yang tidak dimainkan Luhan bergerak mengusap kepala Luhan sayang. Luhan yang mendapat perilaku lembut dari Sehun lantas mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun lengkap dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya, matanya menatap berbianar kearah Sehun tanda ia senang Sehun memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tak lama pelayan datang dan memberikan pesana mereka. Luhan dengan semangat meminum bubble tea nya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan dimatanya. Lihatlah mulutnya yang mengunyah bubble itu menggembung lucu, mata bak rusa yang berbinar bahagia dan pipinya yang belepotan. Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Luhan dan menghapus pipi Luhan yang belepotan karna bubble tea ia mencubit pipi Luhan gemas dan itu membuat Luhan mengaduh kesakitan.

"A-appo..hy-hyung." Luhan merengek agar Sehun menghentikan cubitannya. Sehun terkekeh dan melepaskan cubitannya, dia tertawa melihat Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mian ne?." Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bibirnya masih mengerucut dan tangannya yang mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Sehunpun menyesap bubble nya dan dia melihat Luhan kesusahan menggunakan sendok untuk mengambil bubble – bubble itu. Sehun dengan sigap membantu Luhan dia menyendokkan bubble itu dan menyuapkannya pada Luhan. Luhan tertawa senang dan bertepuk tangan heboh saat Sehun menyuapinya. Dan kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga bubble – bubble itu habis. Setelah minuman mereka habis, Sehun segera membayar dan membawa Luhan kembali ke rumah sakit menemui orang tuanya. Awalnya Luhan menolak dan hampir menangis tapi Sehun berusaha membujuknya hingga akhirnya Luhan mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sehun melihat ibunya terduduk lemah dilantai rumah sakit. Sehun pun segera menghampiri ibunya dan bertanya, "apa yang terjadi?." Yumi tak membalas pertanyaan Sehun, ia segera memeluk Sehun dan menangis.

"A-appa Sehun hiks appamu... sudah tiada." Setelah mengatakan itu Yumi terisak hebat, Sehun cukup shock mendengar berita itu berbeda dengan Luhan yang menatap polos mereka dia tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya katakan. Tangan Sehun terangkat mengusap punggung ibunya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Yumi mondar – mandir didepan pintu ruang UGD, ia tidak bisa tenang memikirkan suaminya didalam sana yang mungkin sekarang berjuang melawan maut. Seunghwa mengidap penyakit jantung yang kronis, dia tidak boleh mendengar berita mengejutkan dan baru saja tadi dia mendapatkan berita mengejutkan tentang Luhan anak kandung mereka yang mengidak keterbelakangan mental. Mengingat itu Yumi mengepalkan tangannya, dia menyalahkan Luhan atas apa yang terjadi ini. 'Ini semua salahmu Luhan, kau anak tidak berguna yang selalu menyusahkan kami. Aku akan membencimu bila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Seunghwa,' batinnya._

' _CKLEK'_

 _Suara pintu terbuka segera mengalihkan perhatian Yumi. Yumi segera menghampiri dokter itu. Dokter itu menghela nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yumi menahan nafasnya, ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkinkan suaminya meninggalkannya secepat ini._

" _Maafkan kami nyonya, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tetapi takdir berkata lain. Tuan Oh tidak bisa diselamatkan." Setelah mengatakan itu dokter berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yumi yang terduduk lemas dilantai. Bahunya bergetar hebat, tangisnya pecah. Dia terisak hebat disana._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sehun sebenarnya ingin menangis mendengar berita itu, tapi ia harus tegar untuk ibunya. Dia harus menenangkan ibunya. Yumi melihat Luhan yang menatap mereka, matanya menatap benci kearah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan polos. Yumi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cepat bawa pergi dia Sehun." Yumi menunjuk kearah Luhan, matanya menyiratkan kebencian mendalam kepada Luhan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut melihat tatapan ibunya yang seperti itu. Sehun kaget bercampur bingung, dia menatap heran ibunya tidak pernah ibunya menatap Luha seperti itu.

"Tapi eomma-,"

"Cepat Sehun eomma muak melihat wajahnya itu." Sehun terkejut mendengarnya, dia bingung kenapa eommanya berubah seperti ini. Yumi pun berlalu pergi dan dia sedikit menyenggol tubuh kecil Luhan, membuat Luhan terjatuh. Sehun segera membantu Luhan berdiri, bisa Sehun lihat mata Luhan berkaca – kaca, dia segera memeluk tubuh adiknya.

"Hiks..k-kenapa..eo-eomma..se-seperti..hiks..i-itu..a-apa..sa-salah..l-lulu..hiks.." Luhan terisak didada Sehun. Sehun mengelus surai kelam Luhan.

"Sst..jangan dipikirkan, mungkin eomma sedang lelah. Jadi sekarang kita pulang saja ne?." Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. Sehun menatap sendu punggung eommanya yang menjauh.

'Kenapa eomma seperti ini?.'

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q : Umur Sehun dan Luhan beda berapa tahun?**

 **A : Disini saya buat Sehun tetap lahir di tahun 1994 dan Luhan 2001 jadi beda umur mereka itu 7 tahun. Maafkan saya yang tidak memberitahu sejak awal xp.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hai hai /lambai2 gaje/ gimana chapter ini apa membosankan? Sudah saya duga/? Apa feelnya dapet? Buat yang minta dipanjangin apa ini udah cukup panjang? :3. Dan kemungkinan untuk chapter depan bakal agak lama soalnya saya mau mudik *ga nanya*/pundung/. Oh ya jangan panggil saya author/thor panggil saja saya mawar *canda xD* panggil aja baby /sesuai nama pen-name x3/. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan. Buat yang mau kritik dan saran juga silahkan supaya lebih baik lagi kedepannya ^^ . Dan makasih buat reviewnya :*. Last, karna bentar lagi lebaran saya ucapkan 'SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1436 bagi yang merayakannya MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN' ^^. XOXO :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimme review?**


End file.
